identifying the freaks of Nature aka Coordinators
by Loopy Loki
Summary: To My fellow members of our Blue earth who feel threatened by Coordinators and do not know how to recognise them fear not because the following pamphlet will show you how and the steps to take once you realise that they are coordinators.


The Blue Cosmo's guide to identifying the freaks of Nature eg: Coordinators

A/N You may find this hard to believe but I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny or any of its characters! It's a real shocker isn't it? Well on with the show, I will be footnoting all my A/N so if you want to just go to the end. This is a one-shot and is meant to be stupid, irrational and random.

To My fellow members of our Blue earth who feel threatened by Coordinators and do not know how to recognise them fear not because the following pamphlet will show you how and the steps to take once you realise that they are coordinators.

Step 1 : Hair colour. Most freaks of natures aka: Coordinators have unnatural hair colour. For Example some Freaks with different hair colour are Lacus the pop singer who has pink hair, Niccol of Zaft green hair, Yzak of Zaft platinum hair, Athrun of Zaft blue hair and Luna of Zaft pink hair. These freaks with different hair colour are out there living amongst us if you suspect anyone of being a freak of Nature please contact your local Blue Cosmos member and they will execute these people immediately.

Step 2: Speed: It is a known fact that freaks are faster than normal people. So if you suspect someone is a freak because they have perhaps dyed their hair unnatural hair colour like Fllay take the following actions. Throw a wrench at them; if they can dodge a metal wrench then they are a Coordinator (1). If not inform the person you just brained that they have just helped insure the safety of how blue planet by participating unwillingly in your experiment. If you still have trouble identifying them then shot at them. Remember if they can dodge a bullet they are a FREAK OF NATURE,

Step 3: Smarts: Freaks of natures have had their genes manipulated and because of this they are smarter than normal people. If you know anyone who is younger than you and is smarter THEY ARE FREAKS. That's right anyone younger than you who knows more is obviously a coordinator There is no way that someone who is younger and thus as less life experience can be naturally smarter than YOU unless their genes have been mutated. Inform you local blue Cosmos leader straight away and these people will be dealt with in an unpleasant manner.

Step 4: Figure: Most coordinators have great figures that are unnatural at such a young age example freak of nature Lacus 1 and the wannabe freak of nature Lacus 2. If you know anyone who you suspect as a figure which is unnatural for someone report them or take the measures in step 2 throw a steel wrench at them if they dodge this the are a FREAK OF NATURE and need to be dealt with. If not them congratulate them for being perfect without turning into a freak of nature.

Step 5: Temperature: The freaks of nature amongst us can withstand large exposures of heat and cold without becoming affected by this. To identify if someone amongst you might have unnatural ability to withstand exposure to heat and cold test them. To test them follow the following steps if you find that they can withstand heat or cold knock them unconscious and bring them to your nearest blue cosmos centre. From here we place them in heater room or a cold room. If they are in a heated room we will turn up the heat and see if they die or not from the heat. If they do die from the heat then they die knowing that they are not a freak of nature. If they survive then they will be disposed in a clean and safe nature to us so we will not be harmed. If they are in the cold room we will turn the temperature down and if they freeze to death they will be considered hero's for dieing a noble death. If they survive than they will be dealt with.

Step 6: Programmers: Coordinators are able to program weaponry, G-units and many other various things. If you know anyone who is not a member of Blue cosmos or the earth alliance that can fire a weapon or pilot than they are most likely a Freak. If you suspect anyone call up your local blue cosmos centre and we will test them. We place the suspects in a room with a small blast bomb and they will have 1 minute to program in the 65 codes to defuse the bomb. If they fail to defuse the bomb unfortunately they will be caught in the explosion and may lose several limbs and get extensive burnings and disfigurement. If they do survive they will immediately be shot.

**Remember the freaks of natures aka Coordinators are out there living amongst us and need to be identified and dealt with.**

**We of the Blue Cosmos do not believe in unnecessary violence but NECCASRY violence. **

**We of Blue Cosmos also believe that suspects are Guilty until proven innocent. **

**If you whish to help in the war effort join your local blue cosmos. Or if you have any young children donate them to our conditioned program. Here your child will be drugged, brainwashed and trained to become a fighting machine for our cause.**

**Your help is appreciated.**

I love this line from Dodge ball )

Read and review.


End file.
